


В логове зверя

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames), Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Chapter 5: Guarma (Red Dead Redemption 2), Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Restraints, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: — Я всегда любил мексиканцев.
Relationships: Alberto Fussar/Javier Escuella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	В логове зверя

Альберто Фуссар вернулся в свои покои на закате. День у него выдался не из лёгких: подумать только, он едва не упустил ван дер Линде и его дружков, да ещё и чуть было не лишился пленника! Несмотря на своё раздражение, он был вынужден признать: Датч оказался достойным противником. Надо же было додуматься подорвать один из цехов сахарной фабрики! Эту бы энергию, да в мирное русло... Датчу и его бойцовому псу Моргану удалось отвлечь людей Фуссара, вызволить Хавьера Эскуэлла из клетки, и у них даже был шанс сбежать, но на краю плантации тростника удача им изменила. Люди Фуссара окружили беглецов, схватили Датча и, угрожая ему смертью, вынудили Моргана бросить оружие. Как же ругался проклятый янки, когда его волокли обратно, любо-дорого было послушать! Теперь все трое были надёжно заперты в клетках, и совсем скоро то же самое случится со всеми их оставшимися дружками, которые пока что прячутся в джунглях. Это лишь вопрос времени.

И всё же Фуссар был раздражён. Да, ему удалось избежать поражения, но какой ценой! Пятнадцать его людей были убиты, ещё восемь — ранены в перестрелке, четверо получили ожоги, пытаясь потушить пожар в цехе... До чего же досадно, что он пообещал вернуть Датча и его людей на американское побережье живыми. Если бы у него была возможность, он бы заставил их всех поплатиться за устроенный хаос. Заставил бы их хорошенько помучиться... Всё ещё думая об этом, Фуссар уселся в кресло, глядя за окно. Над морем раскинулся великолепный закат, волны мягко шумели, и этот шум навевал приятные мысли. День был непростым, но все трудности позади. Вечер Фуссар проведёт приятно: примет горячую ванну, выпьет коньяка, почитает... 

Как раз в этот момент в комнату вошёл слуга и принёс на серебряном подносе свежую газету. Конечно, «свежую» — слишком громкое слово, она была напечатана в Сен-Дени четыре дня назад. Сюда, на Гуарму, все новости поступали с опозданием, но остров приносил так много денег, что Фуссар был готов мириться с некоторыми трудностями. Развернув газету, он пробежался взглядом по финансовым новостям, просмотрел светскую хронику, перелистнул на полосу, посвящённую громким новостям о преступлениях — и тут на его лице расплылась улыбка. Фуссар перечитал заметку ещё раз и рассмеялся. Он смеялся всё громче и громче, и слуги, застывшие у дверей, еле сдерживали дрожь от звука этого смеха. 

Отложив свёрнутую газету в сторону, Фуссар приказал:

— Приведите мексиканца в застенок.

Пока охрана выполняла приказ, Альберто отвернулся к окну и погладил пальцами усы, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Конечно, физические пытки он применять не может. Но его пленники вряд ли об этом догадываются. И никто не говорил о пытках моральных, об унижениях и угрозах... Почему бы ему не отыграться за сегодняшние треволнения? К тому же Эскуэлла — далеко не такая ценная фигура, как Датч и Артур Морган. Куда выгоднее продать его не американским властям, а мексиканским. Выгоднее... и приятнее. Фуссар всё ещё не мог забыть, как дерзко мальчишка врал ему в лицо всю дорогу до крепости, и как дёрнулся в ужасе, узнав, что его вернут на родину. Его бесстыжие глаза наполнились страхом, и это зрелище пробудило что-то тёмное в душе Фуссара. Он не врал, когда сказал, что всегда любил мексиканцев. Ему нравились их смуглая кожа, более тёмная, чем у испанцев, и необычный разрез глаз, доставшийся по наследству от предков-ацтеков, нравился даже их мягкий акцент, не похожий на чеканное испанское произношение. Приезжая в Сен-Дени, он всегда посещал особый дом увеселений, где специально для него приберегали симпатичных парней, сбежавших из Мексики в Штаты ради лучшей жизни. Зачем далеко ездить, когда он может получить удовольствие прямо здесь и сейчас?

***

Хавьер сидел в углу клетки, сжавшись в комочек и обхватив колени грязными, исцарапанными руками. Ещё несколько часов назад, днём, он сидел в этой самой клетке, окружённый солдатами, которые кололи его саблями сквозь решётки и осыпали угрозами и оскорблениями. Тогда он дерзил им в ответ, старался за нахальством и бравадой скрыть терзающий его страх, и ему это вполне удавалось. Он был вознаграждён за свою смелость — внезапно появились Датч и Артур, вытащили его наружу и понесли с собой на свободу. Где-то по дороге Хавьер вырубился. Последнее, что он запомнил — это то, как Датч легко закидывает его на плечо, как хрипло обещает: «Мы вытащим тебя, сынок. Не теряй веру», а потом Хавьера окутала темнота. А когда он снова пришёл в себя, то с ужасом понял, что находится в той самой клетке. Счастье обернулось отчаянием. Он мог бы подумать, что появление друзей — всего лишь короткий счастливый сон, но спустя несколько секунд услышал, как совсем недалеко кричит и ругается Артур, и сразу понял: дела стали _ещё_ хуже. Они тоже попались. Их схватили из-за него...

Уже наступил вечер, моросящий дождь давно прекратился, и грязная мокрая одежда постепенно присыхала к телу. Хавьер не обращал внимания на солдат, стороживших его, не смотрел в их глаза, не отвечал насмешками на оскорбления, которые они время от времени лениво бросали в его сторону. Отсюда он не мог видеть Артура и Датча — они были заперты где-то за поворотом стены. Но, судя по голосу Артура, ругался он только от злости. Не от боли. Пока что. Ничего не замечая вокруг, с головой погрузившись в свою беду, Хавьер не сразу увидел, что к его клетке приближаются ещё двое солдат.

— Готовься, обезьянка, — ухмыльнулся один из них, гремя ключами. — Губернатор хочет с тобой побеседовать.

Едва дверь клетки распахнулась, в голове у Хавьера мелькнула отчаянная мысль: вот он, его шанс! Не на спасение, так на быструю смерть, избавление от позора! Он бросился на вошедшего охранника, схватил его одной рукой за горло, другой попытался выхватить чужой пистолет, но его тут же сцапали двое других. Грубо прижав Хавьера лицом к решётке, солдат прошипел ему на ухо:

— Лучше не дёргайся. Губернатор будет сердиться, если мы доставим тебя к нему по частям.

Хавьер ничего не ответил: он снова начал терять сознание. Кровопотеря и пережитый страх понемногу лишали его тех немногих сил, которые он сохранил после кораблекрушения. В следующий раз он пришёл в чувство только спустя несколько минут — точнее, его привели в чувство. Резкая боль в щеке, звон затрещины в ушах — и зрение Хавьера прояснилось. Он увидел, что его тащат вдоль стены, возле которой стояли другие пустые клетки. А в одной из этих клеток...

— Хавьер!!! Пустите его, сучьи дети! — взревел Артур, сжимая решётку в кулаках. Хавьер рванулся было к нему, сам не понимая, зачем — ведь всё равно никак не мог помочь — но резкая боль в запястьях напомнила ему о том, что его руки скованы. 

— Вы пожалеете об этом! — прогремел ещё один знакомый голос, и Хавьер увидел Датча. Тот тоже стоял в клетке, не хватаясь за решётку, как Артур, а надменно выпрямившись. — Никто не тронет моих людей безнаказанно! Мало вам было сегодняшнего боя? Отпустите его, а то хуже будет!

— Умолкни, бандит! — рявкнул один из солдат. Второй выхватил саблю и кольнул Датча в бок, не ранив, но заставив испуганно дёрнуться. Охранники вновь зашлись издевательским хохотом. Всю оставшуюся дорогу Хавьер продолжал слышать, как Датч сыплет угрозами и насмешками, а Артур отчаянно трясёт решётку. Друзья применяли свои лучшие навыки — один красноречие, второй силу — чтобы помочь ему, но всё было тщетно. Его затащили в камеру и железная дверь захлопнулась за спиной. Хавьер огляделся по сторонам, чувствуя, как начинает дрожать. Глухие каменные стены с красноречивыми бурыми разводами, тускло блестящие ножи, цепи и клещи, жёлоб на полу для стока крови — всё это наполнило его ужасом и отчаянием. С какой-то внезапной обречённостью он понял: он никогда отсюда не выйдет. Этот кровавый каменный мешок — последнее, что он увидит в своей жизни.

В центре застенка стояли два деревянных столба с прикрученными к ним оковами. Один из солдат подошёл к столбам и начал отмыкать замки, двое других сняли с Хавьера наручники и принялись расстёгивать его одежду. Он хотел сопротивляться, но не мог: должно быть, вид запертых друзей лишил его последней воли, ублюдки знали, что делали, когда привели его в чувство лишь для того, чтобы он увидел Артура и Датча. Еле держась на ногах, Хавьер смотрел на то, как чужие руки срывают с него грязную, пропитанную солёной морской водой одежду. Затем его подтолкнули к столбам и приковали за руки и ноги, так что теперь он стоял в нелепой и унизительной распятой позе. Прикосновение холодного и грубого металла к коже привело Хавьера в чувство. Он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться, когда солдаты поставили перед ним тяжёлое ведро с водой и взяли в руки губки.

— Я смотрю, качество сервиса растёт, — усмехнулся он, когда двое солдат принялись грубо намыливать и тереть его кожу. — Ещё немного, и сможете конкурировать с каким-нибудь паршивым салуном!

— Заткнись, мартышка, пока рот мылом не набили! — прикрикнул на него один из солдат. Хавьер сжал зубы. Тёплая мыльная пена ползла по его коже, чужие руки нагло и грубо оттирали его спину, живот, бёдра, царапая кожу. С приступом стыда и горечи он вспомнил, как часто они с Артуром подтрунивали над Джоном, в шутку угрожая связать его и отмыть насильно, если он сам не примет ванну. Теперь это произошло с ним самим, и это было так гадко и унизительно, что в глазах закипели слёзы. Яростно поморгав ресницами, Хавьер увидел, как железная дверь открывается и в камеру заходит Альберто Фуссар собственной персоной. И как раз в этот момент Хавьера затопила волна возмущения и боли — чужая рука, оттирающая ему спину, скользнула вниз, и намыленная губка начала тереть ложбинку между ягодицами.

— А вот и леди-банщица пожаловала! — выпалил он, не желая показывать свой страх, с вызовом глядя в ненавистное лицо губернатора острова. — Мисс, не желаете потереть мне спинку? А то ваши подружки... — он на миг сжал зубы, почувствовав, как два пальца вторгаются в него сзади, как мыло щиплет чувствительные внутренние мышцы, — похоже, привыкли отмывать паршивых псов, а не людей!

— Всё зубоскалишь, Эскуэлла? — усмехнулся Фуссар. При виде обнажённого Хавьера его глаза сверкнули — холодным недобрым блеском, совсем как орудия пыток на стенах. По коже Хавьера пробежала дрожь. Он сердито дёрнулся, когда нахальные пальцы проникли глубже, царапая ногтями стенки, больно растягивая его изнутри. До чего же глупая и мерзкая ситуация! Сложно сохранять достоинство и храбрость, когда тебя тащат привязанным к мулу, как мешок с сеном, и практически невозможно — когда стоишь перед врагом голый, распластанный, как перепёлка на вертеле, и чужие пальцы нагло орудуют в твоей заднице. Унижение и гнев придали Хавьеру сил. Он выпрямился, отбрасывая взмахом головы мокрые волосы с лица и расхохотался Фуссару в лицо:

— О-о-о, простите мне мою непонятливость, синьора! Я не знал, что ваши барышни оказывают ещё и услуги такого рода! Должен признать, из всех бордель-маман, которых я встречал в своей жизни, вы — самая уродливая! Вы не подумывали избавиться от усов? Скажем, с помощью _жжёного сахара_?

Намёк на печальную судьбу своей фабрики заставил Фуссара снова злобно сверкнуть глазами. Его кулаки сжались, опасно натягивая перчатки из тонкой кожи. Но потом он вспомнил заметку в газете, и на его губах заиграла жестокая улыбка. Эскуэлла тоже скоро её прочитает, и тогда ему будет не до шуток. Совсем скоро Фуссар насладится отчаянием в его глазах, но сперва...

— Шути, пока можешь, щенок, — проговорил он, всё так же улыбаясь. — Совсем скоро ты будешь меня умолять.

— Не дождёшься! — крикнул Хавьер, но его сердце сжалось — он прекрасно понимал, что на самом деле у Фуссара есть все возможности заставить его умолять о пощаде... или о смерти. Один из солдат опрокинул Хавьеру на голову ведро воды, и дрожь пробежала по его телу. Прополоскав губки и стерев с его кожи остатки мыльной пены, они забрали вёдра и ушли, оставив Хавьера наедине с Фуссаром.

Фуссар медленно шагнул вперёд, переступая через жёлоб, по которому быстро утекала грязная мыльная вода. Скользнул взглядом по телу Хавьера. Правую голень обхватила плотная повязка, на локтях и коленях темнели синяки, костяшки пальцев были разбиты, но даже сейчас молодой мексиканец оставался очень красивым. Гладкая, мокрая, практически совсем лишённая волос кожа сияла в свете лампы, распятая поза держала в напряжении упругие мышцы рук, ног и живота. Рот Фуссара увлажнился при мысли о том, что он может сделать с этим красивым телом. Во время своих посещений Сен-Дени он иногда приказывал работникам борделя привязывать юношей к кровати, чтобы обострить ощущения. Но тогда всё оставалось игрой и притворством. А теперь всё было взаправду, и его пьянило ощущение власти над чужой жизнью. Возбуждение наполняло его вены, словно густой тёмный яд. Фуссар не торопясь снял с рук перчатки, потом расстегнул ремень. Хавьер наблюдал за этим, чувствуя, как нарастает дрожь. Совершенно обнажённый и прикованный, он чувствовал себя абсолютно беззащитным перед Фуссаром, вооружённым и одетым в свой роскошный мундир.

Свернув ремень вдвое, Фуссар ударил им Хавьера по лицу. Сперва по правой щеке, потом по левой. Звенящая боль пронзила голову Хавьера, он зарычал, бессильно дёргая прикованными руками. Ремень не рассёк ему кожу, но на щеках пролегли две багровые полосы. Затем Фуссар шагнул к нему вплотную и сунул ремень ему в рот, затянул его концы на затылке. Хавьер сжал зубами жёсткую кожу, которая грубо стягивала его губы. Коварно усмехнувшись, Фуссар провёл рукой по его груди, а потом больно стиснул пальцами сосок, выворачивая его. Хавьер не удержался и сдавленно вскрикнул — и стоило его губам дрогнуть в крике, как ремень больно вонзился в уголки рта. Хавьер замер, задыхаясь от боли. Только сейчас ему открылся весь ужас его положения. Он в полной власти своего врага. Его будут пытать, мучить, уродовать, а он не сможет даже закричать. Всё время истязаний он будет только улыбаться, улыбаться страшной мучительной улыбкой.  
Фуссар принялся трогать его. Не гладить, не ласкать — просто трогать, как трогают купленную вещь. Именно так и чувствовал себя Хавьер, пока чужие руки спокойно, деловито ощупывали его — как вещь. Как кусок мяса. Он ожидал грубой животной похоти, но Фуссар прикасался к нему как будто безо всяких чувств. Это были движения палача, проверяющего, сколько силы осталось в теле жертвы, приценивающегося, куда лучше ударить и уколоть. Внезапно Хавьер почувствовал себя ещё более грязным, чем когда сидел в клетке, в присохшем к телу костюме. Холодные скользкие пальцы Фуссара словно оставляли на его коже липкие следы, какую-то мерзкую невидимую слизь, которая забивала его поры. Отвращение и беспомощность жертвы постепенно заводили Фуссара; его движения стали грубее и порывистее, теперь он уже не просто ощупывал Хавьера, а откровенно лапал его, сжимая в ладонях маленькие твёрдые ягодицы, выкручивая соски, проводя пальцами по безвольно повисшему члену. В какой-то момент Хавьер не выдержал. «Хуже уже не будет, — сказал он себе, и когда Фуссар снова наклонился к нему, напряжённо сопя и оттягивая пальцами кожу под ключицей, Хавьер мотнул головой и резко ударил его лбом по лбу.

Глухо выругавшись, Фуссар отпрянул, провёл ладонью по лбу, ощупывая набухшую шишку. Хавьер выдохнул смешок, и при этом ремень снова вонзился ему в уголки губ, но оно того стоило. Фуссар окинул его злым взглядом и опять улыбнулся.

— А ты упрямец, — он схватил Хавьера за волосы, оттягивая его голову назад. — Знаешь, Хавьер Эскуэлла, я кое-что разузнал о тебе... Агентство Пинкертон собрало на тебя неплохой материал. Я знаю, что произошло в Эль-Параисо, — он скользнул свободной рукой по животу Хавьера и сжал его член и яйца в своей длинной ладони. — Знаю, что случилось с твоим дядей.  
Хавьер задохнулся от боли и испуга, его ноги дрогнули в инстинктивной попытке сжаться, и злорадство в глазах Фуссара наполнило его душу мучительным стыдом. Фуссар медленно кивнул, продолжая нагло ласкать Хавьера, то сжимая, то разжимая руку, проводя пальцами по длинному и тонкому члену.

— Кастрировали и скормили свиньям, верно? — прошептал он, и его дыхание обожгло Хавьеру щёку. — Я могу сделать с тобой то же самое, мальчик. С большим удовольствием.

Хавьер справился с собой и посмотрел на Фуссара со всей дерзкой смелостью, на которую ещё был способен. Но Фуссар только улыбнулся ещё шире:

— Это ещё не всё. Прежде чем сделать это, я приведу сюда твоего дружка Моргана. Он будет смотреть на это, от начала до конца. А чтобы не закрыл глаза...

Хавьер сжал кулаки, с его губ сорвался испуганный вздох. Фуссар довольно кивнул:

— Правильно, мальчишка. Я знаю, что команчи делали с мексиканскими крестьянами. Мама рассказывала тебе страшные истории о старых временах, верно? — пальцы продолжали сжимать вялый холодный член, двигались по всей длине вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. — Я вырежу Артуру веки, и он будет смотреть на то, как я с тобой забавляюсь. Как ты думаешь, сможет ли он быть таким же хорошим стрелком, когда его глаза высохнут и скукожатся, как сушёные ягоды?

С глубоким тёмным удовлетворением Фуссар смотрел на то, как вызов в глазах мексиканца сменяется отчаянным ужасом и — вот он, сладкий момент победы! — откровенной мольбой. Но взгляда ему было недостаточно. Пальцы, оттягивающие длинные гладкие волосы, скользнули к узлу ремня и распустили его. Хавьер резко вздохнул, когда твёрдая кожа покинула его рот. Его губы дрожали от напряжения, в уголках рта выступили алые капельки крови, как у загнанной лошади. 

— Умоляй меня, — велел Фуссар. Не глядя на него, Хавьер прохрипел:

— Не смей впутывать его в это...

— Последний шанс, мальчишка, — Фуссар схватил его за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза. — _Умоляй_.

Хавьер снова сжал кулаки, ощутив покалывания боли в затёкших руках. Гордость и страх разрывали его на части. Неужели ему придётся ещё сильнее унизиться перед этим мерзавцем, смиренно умолять его о милосердии? Он должен, выбора нет. Артур и так попал в плен из-за него, не хватало ещё подвергнуть его ужасным пыткам. Глядя Фуссару в глаза, Хавьер выдохнул:

— Не делай ему больно, умоляю.

— Громче, — пальцы Фуссара сжались чуть крепче.

— Умоляю, — повторил Хавьер уже погромче, слыша, как его голос отражается от каменных стен. Пальцы больно впились ему в подбородок.

— Умоляю, _сеньор_ , — прошипел Фуссар.

На миг зажмурившись, Хавьер снова взглянул Фуссару в глаза и отчётливо произнёс:

— Умоляю, сеньор, не трогайте моих друзей. Делайте со мной, что хотите, только не трогайте их. 

— Прекрасно, — широко улыбнулся Фуссар и притянул его к себе, прижимаясь губами к дрожащим тонким губам в грубом, властном поцелуе. Хавьер снова задрожал от отвращения, чувствуя, как кожистый липкий язык скользит по его губам, слизывая кровь, пачкая подбородок густой слюной. Тошнота подкатила к его горлу, даром что он ничего не ел уже два дня, с самого крушения. Оторвавшись от его губ, Фуссар хрипло приказал:

— Отвечай мне.

Превозмогая брезгливость, Хавьер сам потянулся к чужим губам. Он пытался представить себе, что находится не здесь, не с Фуссаром. Представлял себе милую изящную Тилли, которая так любила сидеть рядом с ним, когда он играл на гитаре, представлял себе её нежные пухлые губы, касающиеся его щеки в те моменты, когда он играл её любимые песни. Думал об узких сухих губах Джона, твёрдых и пахнущих виски в ту единственную ночь, которую они разделили вместе очень давно, ещё до появления Эбигейл, юные и беспечные, опьянённые удачным делом и украденной выпивкой. Чувствуя, как липкие от помады усы прикасаются к его губам, он представлял себе на их месте щетину Артура, колючую и пахнущую солнцем. Вздрагивая от прикосновений жадных холодных рук, представлял себе горячие руки Чарльза, сжавшиеся в кулаки перед тем, как он решительно сказал: «Я с ними разберусь» и бросился в ночь, уводя за собой пинкертонов. 

Наконец разорвав этот унизительный поцелуй, Фуссар довольно провёл пальцем по губам Хавьера, размазывая кровь и слюну:

— А ты славная потаскушка. Если ты так сильно боишься вернуться в Мексику, то я отправлю тебя в Сен-Дени. Там тебе найдут хорошее применение.

Он расстегнул штаны, высвобождая возбуждённый член, провёл по нему измазанными слюной пальцами, всё время удерживая Хавьера за волосы:

— Смотри на него. Хочешь, чтобы он тебя трахнул?

Хавьер закусил губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик, прежде чем сдавленно пробормотать:

— Да.

Фуссар жестоко стиснул ему шею, и Хавьер быстро исправился:

— Да... _сеньор_.

— Медленно учишься, — Фуссар обошёл его и встал позади, обхватил ладонью шею, гладя пальцами напряжённый кадык. — Нерадивые ученики получают порку.

Хавьер напрягся. Фуссар немного отстранился, а потом Хавьер с замиранием сердца услышал, как ремень рассекает воздух. Твёрдая кожаная петля хлестнула его по ягодицам, и он едва сдержал крик.

— Кричи, — велел ему Фуссар, снова стискивая шею. — Кричи, или я заставлю кричать твоих грязных друзей.

Ремень снова ударил, и Хавьер закричал. Фуссар бил его жестоко и умело, с оттяжкой, оставляя на коже багровые полосы, на которых выступали мелкие капельки крови. До боли сжимая кулаки, Хавьер кричал и кричал, стараясь криком выразить всю свою ненависть и бессильную ярость. Фуссар уловил эти непокорные нотки в его голосе и нахмурился. Похоже, в мексиканце ещё остались силы для борьбы. Решив, что настало время переходить к делу, он отбросил ремень в сторону, сжал исхлёстанные ягодицы в ладонях, разводя их в стороны. Хавьер инстинктивно рванулся, и Фуссар усмехнулся, глядя на то, как сокращается колечко гладких мышц, покрасневших от недавнего насильного мытья.

— Думаю, там ещё осталось достаточно мыла, — прошипел он и приставил головку члена к дырочке, проталкиваясь внутрь. Боль пронзила Хавьера, он закусил губу, яростно заморгал, сдерживая слёзы, но пара солёных капель всё же сорвались с ресниц и поползли по щекам. Фуссар сжал его талию и двинулся бёдрами вперёд, вгоняя член внутрь до самого корня. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Хавьер снова вскрикнул — тихо, сдавленно, уронив голову на грудь, чувствуя, как новые слёзы текут из крепко закрытых глаз.

— Сравнивал мою крепость с салуном? — прошипел Фуссар, почти полностью выходя из него и снова вонзая член до упора. — Оскорблял меня и моих людей? А сам стонешь, как обычная салунная сучка. Давай, громче! Громче! Чтоб дружки слышали!

Словно в каком-то тумане, Хавьер наблюдал за тем, как пляшут на стене две тени в неверном свете лампы, слушал, как бёдра Фуссара бьются о его исхлёстанную кожу, как при каждом толчке глухо звенят цепи. Фуссар продолжал трахать его, без жалости и без остановки, размашисто вбивая член в истерзанные мышцы. Хриплые стоны и всхлипы срывались с губ Хавьера. Это было хуже всего, что он переживал в своей жизни. С каждым своим движением Фуссар словно убивал что-то внутри него, разрывал на куски остатки его чести и самоуважения, разрушал его. Фуссар тоже чувствовал, что его жертва вот-вот сломается, и это наполнило его таким жестоким восторгом, которого он никогда ни с кем не испытывал. Рыча от звериной похоти, он крепче стиснул в руках гладкую стройную талию и задвигался быстрее. Его разум плыл в багровых волнах ярости и жестокого удовольствия. Вот она, абсолютная, беспредельная власть над чужим телом, чужой жизнью. Она пьянила его и сводила с ума, освобождала от лицемерных условностей морали. Больше всего на свете, больше, чем деньги и роскошь, он любил власть, и сейчас именно осознание власти заставляло его стонать от приближающегося оргазма, самого сильного и яркого в его жизни.

Почти теряя сознание, Хавьер почувствовал, как дрожь пробегает по телу Фуссара. Чужие руки снова грубо стиснули его грудь, и внутренности обожгло жидким огнём. Фуссар выскользнул из него, и Хавьер, не в силах поднять голову, смотрел на то, как на пол капает кровь и сперма. Солоноватый запах наполнил его ноздри, и к горлу снова подкатила дурнота. Его мучило отвращение к самому себе. Он казался себе грязным, осквернённым, опозоренным — и этот позор ничто не искупит.

Довольно ухмыляясь, Фуссар зазвенел ключами, освобождая Хавьера от оков. Не в силах стоять прямо, молодой человек упал на пол, разбитые колени пронзила боль, но он едва её осознал. Фуссар вновь схватил его за волосы, поднимая голову. С приступом отвращения Хавьер посмотрел на потное лицо своего мучителя, на его маслянисто блестящие глаза.

— Какой ты грязный мальчишка, — прошипел Фуссар, притягивая его голову к запятнанному кровью члену. — Давай-ка, поработай своим лживым ртом. И старайся как следует, или я вырежу язык твоему другу ван дер Линде и посмотрю, правда ли он сделан из серебра...

Ничего не соображая, Хавьер бездумно двигал губами, ощущая на языке вкус собственной крови. Ещё недавно ему отчаянно хотелось бороться, причинить Фуссару боль, вырваться отсюда и спасти друзей, но сейчас ему хотелось лишь одного: не существовать. Да он и не существовал. Он бесстрастно, бесчувственно наблюдал со стороны за тем, как Фуссар насилует какого-то незнакомого сломленного человека. И когда губернатор зарычал и сдавил его шею, двигая бёдрами, трахая его в самое горло, Хавьер уже окончательно погрузился в кататонию. Он пришёл в себя лишь спустя несколько секунд, лёжа на полу, прижимаясь щекой к холодному камню, чувствуя на губах мерзкий горьковатый вкус.

— Неплохо, — Фуссар дотронулся до его подбородка носком подкованного сапога. — Твои друзья будут рады узнать, на что ты пошёл ради них. Ты заслужил награду.

Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана мундира сложенную газету и бросил её на пол перед Хавьером. 

— Там написано про одного из твоих приятелей, — вкрадчиво сказал Фуссар. — Держу пари, ты ждал вестей о его судьбе...

Непослушные пальцы Хавьера впились в тонкую бумагу, глаза снова и снова перечитывали короткую заметку, в груди разворачивался отчаянный крик боли и горя: 

«Печально известная банда ван дер Линде снова устроила хаос. День, когда они ворвались в Городской Банк Сен-Дени, навсегда останется чёрной датой в истории города. Во время ограбления было похищено сто пятьдесят тысяч долларов, их местонахождение остаётся неизвестным. Невосполнимыми потерями стали жизни более двадцати служителей закона, пытавшихся задержать банду. Во время перестрелки были убиты двое бандитов — известный мошенник Хозия Мэттьюс и ниггер Леонард Саммерс, ещё в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте совершивший жестокое тройное убийство и с тех пор скрывавшийся от закона. Служителям закона удалось схватить одного из самых видных членов банды — Джона Марстона, который в данный момент ожидает суда в Исправительном учреждении Шишика. Однако остальные преступники сумели избежать наказания. Один из бандитов, Чарльз Смит, попытался отвлечь внимание полиции на себя, и ему это удалось. Погнавшись за ним, сотрудники полиции упустили Датча ван дер Линде, Артура Моргана и прочих выживших, которым удалось покинуть город. За свой подлый поступок Смит поплатился жизнью: во время погони он получил огнестрельное ранение и скончался во время допроса, не захотев раскаяться в своих злодеяниях и не дав показания».

Хавьер стискивал газету похолодевшими пальцами, не в силах осознать то, что случилось. В голове снова и снова звучал горестный стон: «Этого не может быть... Этого не может быть...» Не успел он пережить подлое убийство Хозии и ужасную внезапную смерть Ленни, как судьба нанесла ему ещё один удар. Чарльз пробыл с ними совсем недавно, но временами Хавьеру казалось, что они знакомы всю жизнь. Хороший, честный, отважный, он пожертвовал своей жизнью... ради чего? Ради того, чтобы его друзья попали в ещё большую беду, чтобы Хавьер стал игрушкой в лапах жестокого зверя? Хавьер выронил газету, закрыл лицо руками, не в силах больше справляться со своим горем. В этот момент он был в полном отчаянии. В нём не осталось никаких сил. Никакой веры.

Фуссар видел это и чувствовал, как острое горячее наслаждение наполняет его разум. Он хорошо отплатил наглецу за его непокорство. Теперь осталось только заняться Датчем и Морганом. Довольно улыбаясь, он отвернулся, собираясь выйти из камеры.

Но так и не вышел.

Горе привело Хавьера в сознание, вырвало его из оцепенения. Оттолкнувшись дрожащими руками от грязного пола, он вскочил и бросился на Фуссара со спины. Диктатор даже не успел закричать — Хавьер ударил его головой о стену, и Фуссар бессильно сполз на пол, оставляя кровавый след. Однако сознания не потерял. Задыхаясь от злобы, он открыл рот, чтобы позвать на помощь, но было поздно — Хавьер накинулся на него и выхватил его саблю из ножен, а потом вонзил её Фуссару в пах, снизу вверх. 

Раскалённая жгучая боль затопила сознание Фуссара. Боль была немыслимой, невыносимой, он даже не смог закричать и только глухо взвыл, когда Хавьер провернул клинок в ране и резко повёл им вверх, вспарывая живот изнутри. Камеру наполнила вонь крови и внутренностей, и Фуссар захрипел от боли, впадая в забытье. Но Хавьер знал, что это ещё не конец. Такую рану не вылечить, и быстрой смерти тоже не будет. Фуссар пробудет какое-то время без сознания, а потом он проснётся и будет орать. Будет орать долгие часы, пока не сдохнет.

Всё же шум привлёк внимание охраны, и дверь с грохотом распахнулась, в камеру ворвались двое солдат. Хавьер сжал саблю, с его искусанных губ сорвались хриплые слова, которые он слышал совсем недавно:

— Я с ними разберусь.

Он с размаху вонзил саблю в живот одному из солдат, услышал, как глухо вскрикнул умирающий человек, как завопил второй, отступая на шаг, роняя ружьё. Провернув саблю в ране, Хавьер оттолкнул обмякшее тело, вырвал клинок наружу, обрызгав всё вокруг кровью, и одним махом разрубил шею второму охраннику. Тут же быстро рухнул на колени, стаскивая с трупа китель и штаны. Пальцы двигались быстро, застёгивая пуговицы, натягивая на ноги сапоги, вешая на пояс кобуру с пистолетом, проверяя, заряжено ли ружьё. Держась за стены, Хавьер вышел за дверь. Впереди горел костёр, у которого темнели фигуры солдат, отсветы огня плясали на арке ворот и обветренной каменной стене, искры улетали в ночное небо.

— Я с ними разберусь, — проговорил Хавьер, делая шаг вперёд. Слёзы снова выступили у него на глазах, когда он подумал о том, что ему придётся сообщить Артуру о гибели его лучшего друга, но он отогнал эти слёзы, в который раз за этот вечер. Сейчас самое главное — спасти друзей. Нет ничего важнее этого. Закинув за плечи до самой мушки заряженное ружьё, сжимая в одной руке пистолет, в другой саблю, Хавьер шагал вперёд, и в его глазах горел огонь.


End file.
